Oh Those Weasley Cousins
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: Victoire describes her cousins.


**Oh Those Weasley Cousins!**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

* * *

I'm Victorie Weasley and I am extremely truthful. You don't need veritaserum to get anything out of me - I'm really quite happy to tell anyone the truth. As far as I can remember I've lied maybe five times in my life, almost all over trivial things (though it seemed very important at the time), as it turns out. I'm also quite observant, which is why I feel like I'm qualified to tell you all about my cousins.

First there's Teddy, who I think hardly counts as a cousin to me anymore seeing as we are, well, together. But whatever you call him there's no doubt that Teddy is the most understanding person on the planet. I guess it's his parents, or maybe it's because he was raised by, like, nine different people (for all practical purposes). Nonetheless he is supremely understanding. I remember when he was head boy he'd just finished a giant paper and some first year vanished it into oblivion by accident. Not only did Teddy not yell at her, but he even offered her (non-sarcastically) lessons on how to vanish things the right way - you know, the way there you can bring them back. I think ended up getting no marks on the paper, but if he knew it was an accident and didn't let it get to him, or at least he didn't let it get visibly to him.

And then there's Dominique. She's not mean, but she's not entirely nice to people who aren't her friends. Dee has her group of friends and hat's the way she likes it. I guess you could say she's sort of cliquey, a little un-adventurous, people wise. They move in a pack, those Ravenclaw girls in her year. Housemates are usually close, but they seem much more close. In regards to each other they're practically Hufflepuffs. It's strange to think of Dee in this way because in regards to everything except her little group of friends and the family she's kind of ambivalent. That's not the right word, but you get the drift. She could care less about a Gryffindor who's freaking out about exams. She doesn't really follow the news. But that's fine I guess.

Louis, my dear brother, is… Well, grandma describes him as Lockhart-esque, in the sense that Louis Weasley loves himself. He loves everyone else too (he is a Hufflepuff, after all) but Louis thinks he's just great. Our house is full of pictures of him - he's such a camera hog. And he always posts his grades (which are quite good) around the house to display them to everyone. At dinner he dominates the conversation telling us every mundane detail about his [wonderful, spectacular, extremely amazing] life at Hogwarts. He's so prideful, I'm honestly surprised he's not a Gryffindor.

And who could forget Fred? I guess people expect that he's going to be a prankster and stuff but he's not. He is very witty though - great comic timing, but as far as getting in trouble that's not his thing. I think Fred is still trying to find himself, so in terms of personality he's still kind of "peeling back the layers" - that's how he described it. It must be hard for him, what with his name. I really don't understand the trend the our family of naming people after dead war heroes… Right now though, Fred's in a very 'go-with-the-flow' mode, which I think suits him.

Molly's a funny character. She's very reserved, but she seems to have tons of friends. I don't know entirely why. Molly's nice enough, but really I don't see how she managed to befriend half of Hogwarts. She's one of the quietest people I know. Or maybe that's just because I really only see her in group circumstances. Lucy once told me that Molly's really outgoing in certain circumstances… but I guess I've never been in that circumstance with her.

Then there's Roxanne, who's practically attached at the hip with Lucy - they might as well be twins we all say, seeing as they were born just four days apart. There are kind of similar in personality, so it makes sense to describe them together. I think the best way to describe them is to say that they're outgoing, but that's doesn't entirely cover it. Now, I don't know this for sure, but I think that if they weren't totally addicted to gossip then they'd just go ahead and only have each other as friends. At times they become annoyingly loud, but they're great for gossip. But like any pair of people they have differences. Lucy is much more studious than Annie - not that Annie doesn't like to learn, but she'd rather play Quidditch. I guess it works out well. Lucy studies extra hard while Annie plays Quidditch. Annie is also more adventurous and willing to get into trouble than Lucy - Lucy's had detention about fifteen times at Hogwarts, and each time it has been served jointly with Annie. I don't think Lucy minds though.

James Sirius Potter, of course, a prankster and trouble maker at heart. I have never known him to take anything except for girls, Quidditch and Charms class seriously. He manages good marks, of course, but he spends most of his time doing what he wants to do when he wants to do it. Like Lucy and Annie, he's really outgoing, but his motivation is not to get gossip, but to be as popular as possible. Of all the Weasley-Potter clans, I think he's the most determined to stand out in the crowd, and the happiest to (as he puts it) bask in the glory my family has created". When he was seven he told that one day he'd be more famous than his dad. I laughed at him.

Albus Severus has one of the worst names in the history of Hogwarts. It's an awful name - I have told him this a couple times, though I haven't been brave enough to say it Uncle Harry. Al's not like James at all. Al is pretty content to just melt into the background. He was sorted into Hufflepuff, which was not a surprise at all to me. Even James didn't seem surprised. Al isn't quiet, he just really doesn't want the Potter fame, which is very understandable. I think that's why he was put into Hufflepuff. With the exception of Louis (who is six years older than Al), he is the only member of the Weasley-Potter clan in Hufflepuff. After being sorted into there he's much less… shrunken. From what I've heard he's come out of his shell more, and is exploring new things. Apparently he's quite good at Potions and fairly bad at Defense against the Dark Arts (though Lily told me she thinks he's failing that class on purpose to distinguish himself, which seems really dumb to me).

Lily Luna is such a sweet person. When she wants to be. Like her mother she has a dark side, and is surprisingly adept at certain hexes. Personality wise she's incorporates the best of James and Al. Lily copes really well with people stared at because of her parents and family, but she doesn't just rest of that in order to get by at Hogwarts and in life. She just does what she wants to, without worrying what people will say about it. Lily's very confident, I guess you could say.

Rose Weasley is a funny kid. She's really, really smart, but I'm not sure how much she actually studies. Since I'm so much older than her I only really see her study habits at Holiday breaks, but she kind of just uses books as references. I asked her why she didn't have her book or notes open when writing an essay. She told me that she doesn't take notes and that she can usually write the essay just using logic and what she knows. I'm not sure who that works, but she gets top marks, so I guess it works for her.

Last, but not least is Hugo, who I've always thought of as being a stuffed animal. I guess he's become more manly as he's gotten older, but to me he'll always be the sweet, naive kid who'll I'll think of as the youngest of the Weasleys, even after my cousins and I start having children. Hugo's a Gryffindor, but I had him pinned for Ravenclaw. Hugo's very outspoken, from what I understand. And very opinionated, kind of like Aunt Hermione.

And those are my cousins. I love them all, but my goodness there are so many!

* * *

Reveiws much appreciated! Anon reveiws ALLOWED! (:


End file.
